Fireflies
by Loliver9182
Summary: One night, Artemis wakes to an intruder in Mount Justice. trailing them to the forest, she learns a thing or two about a teammate. Minor Spitfire.


Artemis shook off her drowsiness, cracking an eye open. Her mind rushed, quickly analysing the situation as she struggled with the blanket of sleepiness. She was on the sofa of Mount Justice's living area, a blanket draped over her. The night before, she recalled, had been a movie night. The popcorn crumbs and bowls littering the tables accounted for that, but the TV was off. Probably Kaldur's doing, as he was adamant about not wasting anything. Right, back to the task at hand.

The figure in the doorway had frozen for a few minutes, but it now exhaled softly, moving towards the exit. Once she was sure it was gone, Artemis picked up the backpack sitting on the floor below her. Quietly, she unzipped the top and drew out her bow, before pulling out a collapsible quiver and some arrows. Unfolding her bow, she shrugged off the blanket and slipped off the sofa, making sure she avoided the creaky floorboards. Following the figure, Artemis fired a grappling arrow into the rafters, nimbly making her way across them. Without any indication it knew it was being watched, the figure crept into the garage area and pressed the button to open the door. Once it was open, the figure disappeared, with only a whoosh of air blowing past to signify its disappearance.

Artemis dropped to the ground, before sprinting to her motorbike. She jumped into the saddle and quickly started it, being sure to make no noise before she sped out, following the trail of churned-up mud and leaves.

{-}

The trail led her into the forest, where she spotted the figure, moving swiftly through the undergrowth. Stopping her bike, the superheroine climbed into the trees, jumping through them. Following, the figure stopped in the middle. A firefly descended from the canopy, swirling around the head and flittering happily. Another flew down to join it, then another, and another and another until fireflies filled the clearing and Artemis could see the person.

Wally.

She frowned. Why was Kid Idiot out here, at midnight of all times? Wally sat down on a stump, and bizarrely – began singing.

_You would not believe your eyes,  
If ten million fireflies lit up the world,  
As I fell asleep.  
Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere.  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare._

Artemis stared. Why was he singing this? He really left the Mount just to go sing? Her disbelief turned to scorn as she watched Wally sing, his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around them.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems._

'_Cause I get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs,  
As they try to teach me how to dance.  
A foxtrot above my head,  
A sock hop beneath my bed.  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread. (Thread, Thread.)_

And sure enough, the fireflies _were_ dancing. They twisted and turned, seemingly doing foxtrots and sock hops, or just twirling in time to Wally's voice. Some flew in formation, forming a disco ball and other shapes.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep._

Artemis' contempt softened. He was an insomniac? That explained the bags under his eyes and his need to always be eating or drinking energy food and drinks. And still, the fireflies danced.

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell.  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, Jar)_

As he sang this part, Wally pulled a small jar from the backpack at his feet. Inside, a few fireflies buzzed happily. Wally opened the jar and they flew out, doing small loop-de-loops before flying off. A few more fireflies flew into the jar, and Wally shut the lid on it.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep)_

The fireflies began to dissipate here, flying off into the forest in small groups. One shot past Artemis' ear, and she jerked. Had Wally seen her? She peered through the gap in the leaves again.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns, slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams._

As Wally finished the song, one firefly remained. It flew down and landed on his head gently, as if kissing his forehead the way a mother might, before taking off into the forest. Wally chuckled, and picked up the jar of fireflies. He put it into his backpack and began to walk out of the forest.

As he neared the exit, a shadow dropped down in front of him. He started, putting his hands into a defensive stance. "Relax Kid Singer. It's me, Artemis."

Wally sighed, before his brain fully comprehended her statement. Kid Singer?

"H-How much did you hear?" He asked, trying to regain his composure.

"All of it."

Thoughts raced through Wally's mind. If she told anyone, his life was over. Rob would be the worst of it. Kaldur and Connor wouldn't care less, but M'gann would be cooing over him and Rob would undoubtedly laugh at him until he died.

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell anyone." Artemis placed her hands on her hips. "Insomnia, huh?"

Wally nodded. "Had it since I was little. Then one night, I saw a firefly and as a joke, began to sing Fireflies. It actually flew off and brought back its friends. They helped me sleep, and then flew away in the morning. I take some along in a jar for places like the mountain."

Artemis nodded and yawned. "I need to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She swung a leg over her bike. As she drove off, Wally could swear he heard the first few bars of Fireflies slip from between her lips.

_Five years later..._

Artemis sat on their – no, hers now – bed, quietly sobbing. Her mind flashed back to that night in the forest, when he sang to the fireflies. Sniffing, she cleared her throat and began to sing. Eyes closed, she didn't see the fireflies float through her open windows, and form the figure of a man.

Just as quick, they darted out into the night.

And on a piece of paper, hidden in the jar of fireflies with a ring, were the words:

So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?

And beside a tick box:

All the time, all the time.

_Fin_

{-}

Done.

As always, nothing belongs to me. Virtual cookies for anyone who can guess where the lyrics on the marriage proposal are from.

Idea for the fireflies taking Wally's shape is inspired by an old November 11th advert.

As always, constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will used to create new fireflies.


End file.
